Fragile
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: -Paunna, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿En qué estás pensando?- Interrogó duramente el inglés mientras la rubia de ojos azules bajaba la mirada y con tristeza respondió -Yo sólo estoy tratando de darte de darte el amor y el cariño que sentía mi madre por tí En menos de nada recibió ese beso en sus labios... Nunca se sintió tan bien desde aquel beso en Escocia


En un parque cercano a un gran hospital estaban tres mujeres que se despedían de sus hijos ya que los tres infantes solían ir al hospital al visitar a cierta famosa directora de aquella escuela de enfermeras mientras a una distancia una joven de cabello rubio largo y cinta roja encima de su cabeza caminaba en dirección a la escuela antes mencionada.

En eso una de las madres temerosa por el bienestar de su pequeño gritó a todo pulmón

-¡Eddy no llegues tarde!

-Ok mamá- Gritó el joven mientras corría a toda gran velocidad hacia aquella enfermera para visitar a esa carismática maestra mientras la rubia de cinta roja caminaba en dirección a la misma escuela de entrenamiento mientras con las tres madres una de ellas suspiró temiendo algo malo o quizás no resultó como uno pensaría

-Tal vez a él lo escucharía, seguro ese chico llegará tarde

-Oh vamos señora- En eso la rubia de cabello largo le puso una mano en el hombro mientras sus ojos iluminaban como los cielos puros, unas pecas sobresalían entre su nariz y su estatura superaba los 1,55 - El viejo hospital Mary Jean es un lugar muy seguro así que no hay de que preocuparse

La mujer sonrió sinceramente ante las palabras de la chica rubia

-Sí, tiene razón…. Señorita…

-Paunna Ardley… - Las tres mujeres quedaron muy boquiabiertas ante el nombre de la chica, de hecho era la hija de la directora de la escuela de enfermeras a lo cual sin prisa alguna la joven pecosa ojiazul se dirige a la escuela con tal de visitar a su madre aunque sus deseos para más tarde eran otros.

(…)

La joven Paunna como tal estaba frente a la oficina de su madre aunque estaba hablando con Flammy la cual era la asistente de Candy y su secretaria general, posiblemente su madre estaba ocupada o posiblemente dando clases de siempre, de hecho era la misma mierda desde hace años.

-Oye, Flamy- La mencionada miró a la hija de su jefe actual- Desde que murió la vieja Mary Jean, siento que todo parece más tranquilo

-Tienes razón Paunna, de hecho tu madre fue eligida muchos años antes

-¿En serio?

-Tú conoces como es tu madre, ella es una persona muy generosa aunque…

-Esa mujer para ser mi madre es una completa idiota…- Cortó duramente la joven adolescente mientras Flamy suspiró, no era un secreto que la directora como su hija no tenían una estrecha relación que se diga.

Paunna después hizo un puchero de enojo mientras la mujer de gafas se acercó a ella, al menos la fría secretaria de la escuela era un buen contacto como de sus más estrechas

-¿Para qué viniste a verme?

-Es para que me hagas un cumplido como siempre- Juntó las manos con las de la secretaria- Es que a veces no confío en mamá, a veces estando todo el día sentado y con mucho papeleo da mucha hemorroides

-Sí es acerca de la paz fuera de este hospital, no es a mí a quién debes preguntar- La mujer de gafas notando que la adolescente se notaba algo ansiosa como si necesitara de algo o alguien le hizo una pregunta que dejó por unos segundos a la rubia pecosa de ojos azules

-¿Tú madre no sabe de tu romance con Terry Grandchester?

La ojiazul quedó sonrojada mientras miraba hacia un lado dando a entender que salía de manera amorosa con nada más ni menos que con el actual duque Terruce Grandchester que por cierto en estos momentos era integrante y guitarrista de una banda de heavy metal, la favorita de la sucesora de los Ardley.

-Como sea, me voy- Se despidió- En estos momentos llegará Mamá y supongo que te distraigo, adiós Flammy y gracias por el cumplido

La joven se despidió de la secretaria mientras de su bolsillo sacaba lo que parecía ser una tarjeta de dirección de un reconocido bar de Chicago, obviamente en los barrios bajos y peligrosos de la ciudad, aunque eso para la pequeña Paunna no era nada, sabía que había que toparse con gente negra, sabía sus mañas y sus costumbres a lo cual ya estaba preparada para ello hasta daría uso a sus clases de kickboxing que tomó años atrás y unas mini uzi que compró en internet por si las cosas saldrían feas.

En eso sacó su celular y vio un mensaje que había en su Whatsapp

"**Hola, pecas Bill. Pasado mañana a última hora, te estaré esperando en el restaurante Great Johnson, por cierto vete como me gusta verte a ti"**

-Je je maldito pervertido- Sonreía la joven sabiente de que tenía que ir al viejo poblado de Galveston, reconocido lugar en Chicago por ser cuna de una figura histórica- Como siempre, incluso Rex y yo nos encontramos en Galveston, es lo mismo desde hace dos años cuando lo conocí.

La joven rubia suspiró ante una foto de un castaño de cabello corto con una barba estilo Tony Stark con una camiseta de su banda favorita a lo cual sonrió y decidió irse a casa de su aburrida familia, tenía que aprovechar que su padre Albert estuviese de negocios y que Candy estuviese ocupada con el papeleo de su cargo aunque tenía que inventarse una buena y enganchable excusa para salirse con la suya.

(…)

Eran horas de noche donde eran los centros nocturnos y de mala muerte de uno de los peores lugares de Chicago, eran de esos barrios plagados de pandillas como de traficantes de drogas, negros o niggas como se les llamaba. Habían muchos afroamericanos como latinos rondando con sus ropas anchas y sus lenguajes de cloaca.

De entre esa gente de baja estirpe rondaba una persona de ropas oscuras, chaqueta negra de los Bulls de Chicago, falda corta negra y unas medias negras largas hasta la pantorrilla miraba con unos pequeños orbes azules algunos lugares de su incumbencia de Galveston, era un típico bar de negros donde estaba la foto de un hombre negro calvo, grande y fornido haciendo una pose de boxeo.

La chica entró a un restaurante popular de la ciudad de hecho aparte de ese hombre negro estaban fotos como imágenes y posters de famosos raperos y boxeadores de los cuales habría jurado ver a Snoop Dog y Muhammed Alí. Se encontró con una baranda tipo mesa como en los bares donde había una fila de sillas y en ellas estaba un hombre de gorra naranja y pequeña barba, probablemente unos pocos días.

Justo cuando la joven pasaba por los comensales sintió que alguien golpeó sus nalgas, al voltearse miró al hombre de gorra naranja que seguía como si nada y la reacción ante aquella nalgada fue

-Siento llegar tarde, Rex

-Bienvenida, señorita- Saludó un hombre grande y barbudo de piel negra, al parecer vera el cantinero del bar mientras el hombre de gorra naranja subió un poco la vista y bajó sus lentes

-Que tal Pecas Bill- Sus ojos azules oscuros hicieron sonrojar a la rubia- Discúlpame por llamarte con tan poco tiempo

La joven se quitó la capucha mostrando a Paunna con su habitual cabellera rubia caminando hacia el comensal estando al lado del hombre inglés de unos 45 años mientras ella tenía 15. La rubia de ojos azules se sentó al lado de Terry el cual ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica

-Wow, pecas Bill, has crecido mucho

-Eso fue la semana pasada- Ambos se rieron levemente mientras el inglés le concedió un vaso de alcohol a lo que la joven aceptó sin tapujos mientras el hombre negro barbudo les sirvió un almuerzo con carne asada.

Mientras tanto los dos hablaron de su día a día, Paunna hablaba de su familia y de la escuela mientras que Terry conversaba acerca de su vida profesional como de su vida sea en Inglaterra o en Estados Unidos, Después de un rato la joven rubia de ojos azules le dio un sobre de dinero al inglés ya que este dijo acerca de un presupuesto para la banda en el que estaba.

-Ahí lo tienes Rex- Sonrió de manera amable- Te traje el préstamo, por lo que no tienes que lamentarte- En ese entonces Terry empezó a recordar aquella última vez donde en una ocasión Paunna lloró y en medio de su llanto le gritó

"¿Acaso soy un fetiche para ti?"

No sabía por qué no le hizo frente ante ese comentario aunque le parecía que no estaba ni sorprendido ni enojado por aquello, pareciera como si lo admitiera y le importaba un poco… Pero sentía tristeza si hacía lo correcto con ella después de todo ella era el fruto de su amor perdido hace tiempos como de su mejor amigo y bueno quería despertar esa chispa que creyó haber perdido luego de la muerte de Susanna.

Había entendido lo que quiso decir, ella era joven y claro estaba en aquella etapa de hacer todo lo que quiera sin que nadie se entrometiera en su camino como lo era él cuando era joven en su tierra natal y en la que buscara nuevas experiencias más cuando el propio hombre castaño era una de ellas. Sin dudar se tomó un vaso de agua de golpe y en menos de nada se despidió del lugar

-Bueno, me voy

-¿Ya?- Paunna alzó la ceja- Todavía tienes tiempo

-Lo siento, Pecas Bill pero eres la hija de los Ardley. Albert y Candy deben estar preocupados por ti- Le puso una mano sobre su cabeza mientras le sonrió- No debes estar conmigo por mucho tiempo, recuerda que nuestra reputación está en juego

Señaló a su ropa negra con capucha

-Y además sabes que Chicago es un hervidero así que llevar una ropa de rapero no es suficiente, tienes que ser cuidadosa

En eso la joven sacó la mini uzi apuntando al castaño mientras el tendero se llevó un buen susto

-¿Esa es una respuesta a tu pregunta? No soy tan estúpida ni siquiera una melodramática barata como mi madre, puedo defenderme sola- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona a lo que Terry suspiró mientras el mesero se salvó de una muerte anunciada, el inglés decidió pagar la cuenta dejando unos 15 dólares sobre la mesa mientras tomaba el sobre de su préstamo

-Tomaré el dinero, gracias Pecas Bill, nos olemos al rato- El hombre se despidió mientras Paunna miraba esa botella de vidrio y sintió como si alguien la dejara sola como si fuera un viejo trapo, intentó olvidar mientras probó un pedazo de carne y lo masticó pero no soportando más salió corriendo no sin antes dejar unos 50 dólares.

En menos de nada la rubia pecosa de ojos azules miraba a todos lados con tal de hallar a su amor hasta que divisó lo que parecía ser una sombra en un callejón cercano a lo cual se echó a correr hasta hallar al inglés que estaba de espaldas yendo a su apartamento donde lo llamó

-¡Terry!- El mencionado se volteó mientras Paunna estaba respirando agitada producto de la carrera que hizo con tal de dar con él

-¿Qué pasa Pecas Bill?

-Rex… Yo…

Los azules oscuros y claros brillaban mutuamente mientras el silencio o bueno, la música hip hop de ambiente sonaba por ese espacioso como algo oscuro callejón, la rubia de ojos azules miró con cariño a su amado inglés, si su madre no logró llegar con él, ¿Por qué no ella?

-Cuando sean vacaciones de verano, quiero vivir contigo durante dos meses

-¿Por eso me detuviste?

La pobre Paunna bajó su mirada caminó un poco hasta que se paró de puntillas con tal agarrarle del cuello de la camisa para unir sus labios dulces como los suyos, quizás era un pico era uno de esos besos que harían que todo nunca existiera, sólo él y ella… Nunca había tenido esa sensación desde aquella ocasión hace tantos años, si la memoria no le llamaba.

Aquellas vacaciones en Escocia, aquel escenario de un lago y esas flores, donde argumentó que él quería ser él mismo, nunca como su padre, después de todo Terry era un bastardo ante la estúpida nobleza inglesa y hasta ese improvisado vals y luego aquello.

En el pasado Candy se apartó de él con una bofetada, ahora era el inglés que se apartaba sólo que lo hizo de manera sutil teniendo en cuenta que ella podría defenderse hasta matarlo si era preciso, no quería propasarse con una chica a pesar de aquello, era un caballero, era hombre de acción y palabras.

"**Terry… Eres malo… Muy malo…"**

-Paunna, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿En qué estás pensando?

"**Si estás hablando en serio, dime la razón por la cual lo dices"**

-Yo sólo…

"**Porque yo estoy tratando de ser yo mismo"**

-Sólo quiero darte el amor que tenía y sentía mi madre por ti, pero también quiero ser yo misma

No hubo reclamo, alegato o alguna bofetada, nada… El inglés empujó a la rubia de ojos azules la cual rodeó su cuello mientras el caballero inglés plantaba y sembraba sus labios sobre esos bellos carmesís, admirando esos celestes y esas pecas como en acariciar su dorado y brillante cabello… Debería dejarla ir pero Paunna no se oponía ni siquiera trataba de zafarse, sólo quería sentir el calor como el corazón y quizás el cuerpo de aquel hombre que alguna vez cautivó a su madre en esos viejos días en ese estúpido colegio con nombre de santo católico.

Paunna había crecido como mujer pero apenas estaba dando los primeros pasos, Terry ya era todo un hombre y todo lo vivió y lo experimentó, gozó y sufrió en muchas cosas, hizo lo que él amaba y las cosas nuevas que le encantaban con el paso del tiempo como aprender a tocar la guitarra y experimentar ser un metalero… Un hombre mayor que tenía las energías de un jovenzuelo rebelde.

¿Qué había cambiado con respecto a Candy? Obviamente ella hizo su vida con Albert, una gran familia como su hermosa hija más una prometedora vida profesional como directora general… Varios recuerdos llegaban a su mente como si hubieran sido ayer o tal vez unos días…

Aquella noche donde se conocieron por primera vez en el aeropuerto, hizo un comentario como un chiste de sus pecas, cuando la bautizó Tarzán Pecosa, las vacaciones en Escocia o cuando renunció al colegio con tal de salvar a Candy e irse a America a cumplir su sueño de ser un actor de cine y televisión… Y hasta aquel día donde ocurrió aquel fatídico día de invierno en Broadway, Susanna Marlowe y por supuesto adiós a lo que nunca se pudo hacer.

Quizás el tiempo pasó, quizás Candy hacía su vida, quizás triunfaba en la vida, quizás los sentimientos hacia ella no eran lo mismo, pero… ¿Los sentiría por otra persona? De hecho esos sentimientos que creía perdidos luego de que comenzó su vida con Susanna hasta su muerte y más después de este suceso volvieron a florecer de manera lenta y que mejor persona que revivirlos como esa rubia de ojos cielo celeste.

Esos sentimientos no han cambiado en mucho tiempo, sólo que estaban muy dormidos temiendo las posibilidades de no encontrar a alguien como en destinar su felicidad… Nada, nada ha cambiado en su corazón, esa era la verdad y le bastaba… O al menos, intentó convencerse de que esto era suficiente.

Una vez más se miraron y sellaron sus corazones sin nada ni nadie que los interrumpiera, nada, sólo ellos dos mientras ahora las manos de la adolescente clavaban la espalda del inglés como su propiedad, se aferraba a su hombre hasta que soltaron ese contacto para buscar el aire que los sofocaba sobretodo Paunna la cual sonreía tiernamente mientras Terry sonreía como si hubiera sido liberado de unas cadenas gruesas y pesadas.

En eso Paunna aprovechó para tomar sus manos mientras veía el reloj, la próxima semana eran las vacaciones de verano aunque para eso tenía que saber sus notas, al menos era una estudiante de buenas calificaciones aunque eso la agobiaba mucho.

-Bueno, ya me voy. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer

-Bueno yo también me voy Pecas Bill- Se sonrojó un poco pero estaba agradecido por aquello- No eres la única que espera con ansias las vacaciones

-Si… Sabes yo quiero hacerlo de nuevo la próxima vez- Se despidieron hasta no voltearse y caminar a una distancia considerable, en menos de nada Paunna se iba en su bicicleta pero de pronto el celular vibró, era un wahatsapp de Terry

"**Te esperaré"**

La rubia de ojos azules sonrió con un liguero sonrojo y en menos de nada zarpó rumbo a su casa o posiblemente a algún apartamento propiedad de su familia donde ya tenía su buena excusa por no haber venido a casa… Aunque posiblemente sus padres estaban tan ocupados que les importaba ni un poco su hija.

Era hora de olvidar, al menos ya tenía garantizado pasar los dos últimos meses o al último dependiendo si esos bobos maestros dejaran trabajos en vacaciones… Tenía lograda una nueva vida con su amado hombre inglés aunque por ahora debían ser los viejos amigos, jugar videojuegos, comer en algún puesto de comidas rapidas o entrenar boxeo… No todo en lo suyo era sexo, simplemente era su estrecha amistad como amor que empezaron a formar a partir de ahora.


End file.
